Different Fate
by Rarenka Irikai
Summary: Chapter 2 update. Naruto dan Kushina yang berusaha untuk dibunuh oleh seseorang dalam kecelakan. Apakah Naruto dan Kushina Mati. Author baru, yang minta Review, banyak review, lanjut bekerja. / Yaoi. Tidak suka jangan dibaca oke.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bukan punya rikai

Author baru, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan

Rate : sementara T

Mengandung Yaoi, Kalau tidak suka selahkan klick back atau close

Selamat membaca

Different Fate

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah terang, terurai sepanjang ia berjalan. Dengan gaunya yang berwarna hijau tua, sepatu berhak 10cm berwarna hitam berjalan dengan anggun. Matanya yang berwarna coklat madu yang cantik manatap tajam arah didapannya, tubuhnya masih bersiaga, bahkan senjata laras panjang yang ia pegang masih tersampir erat dibahunya. Langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil, menyusuri lorong rumah mewah yang diyakininya sebagai tempat persembunyian target buruannya. Lorong rumah yang sangat megah ini terdapat begitu banyak oranamen keemasan yang indah. Wanita berambut merah itu terkesiap ketika merasakan dinginnya senapan hand gun itu berada di pipinya.

"Ternyata sang Uzumaki yang berani masuk kedalam kediaman kami ?" laki – laki berwajah tegas dengan surai hitam dan bermata hitam yang sangat terklasifikasikan kedalam daftar keluarga terkaya di Kota ini.

"Cih, Uchiha hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik berlian dan bekerja di dalam got tikus." Wanita bersurai merah itu mendecih tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki. Klan pembunuh bayaran seperti kalian juga tidak lebih baik dari pada kami." Laki – laki itu menyeringai keji melihat wanita itu dalam jarak tembaknya. Mempersiapkan jari telunjuknya pada pelatuk hand gun miliknya, dan.

 **DORR**

Suara letupannya memenuhi lorong mewah tersebut. Timah panas itu melesat dengan cepat menembus dinding lorong rumah mewah itu tanpa terlihat ada darah yang berarti wanita itu telah selamat.

"Hanya sebesar itu kekuatan Klan Uchiha ?" wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum bengis.

"Siapa targetmu Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Tidak, aku kemari bukan untuk membunuh seseorang dari klan kalian. Aku hanya diminta untuk mengirimkan surat ini." Kushina melepas senjatanya dan memberikan surat beramplop emas kepada laki – laki itu.

"Ingat Uchiha Fugaku, ini bukan berarti Klan Uzumaki dan klan mu berdamai." Kushina menghilang bersamaan dengan aning yang berhembus kencang. Sedangkan Fugaku termenung melihat surat itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Rumah sakit bersalin Konoha

Laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan berjalan ah tidak tepatnya berlari manuju ruang operasi dimana ia yakini bahwa istri tercintanya sedang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membawa calon kedua putranya lahir kedunia. Wanita yang sangat – sangat ia cintai.

 **Bragg**

Dobrakan pintu berwarna putih gading tempat ruangan bersalin berada kini sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Yah laki – laki itu bisa bertindak diluar dari sifatnya sehari – hari bila sudah berkaitan dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Laki - laki emm maksudnya Minato, Namikaze Minato. Seorang CEO dari perusahaan Rasenggan, perusahaan yang memproduksi tenologi – teknologi cangih untuk negaranya tercinta.

"Kushina – chan..." dengan berderai air mata Minato masuk keruang operasi.

"Maaf Tuan, jika anda mencari seorang pasien yang habis dioperasi, wanita itu kini sudah berada diruang perawatan VVIP" hanya tinggal seorang perawat yang kini sedang membersihkan ruang operasi ini, berarti Minato terlambat.

"Hm, Baiklah Terima Kasih Perawat – san" sweatdrop, yah sang perawat kini sedang sweatdrop melihat laki- laki yang dihadapannya, sebelumnya seperti kilat main masuk kedalam ruang operasi, dan kini sedang meminta maaf.

Diruang VVIP

"Maafkan aku Kushi – Chan aku terlambat datang, maafkan aku." Kushina tersenyum manis melihat tingkah suaminya yang seperti anak kecil apabila berhadapan dengannya, dan itulah yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Tak apa – apa Minato – kun, yang terpenting kedua anak kita selamat." Senyumm manisnya tak menghilang dari paras cantiknya, rambutnya yang merah terang terurai diranjang tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

"Dua..? jadi kita benar – benar dapat anak kembar ?" Minato hampir melompat kegirangan bila tak mengingat istri tercintanya berada didepannya.

"Benar Minato – kun. Yang bersurai jingga adalah kakaknya, dan yang bersurai pirang seperti Minato – kun adalah adiknya. Sekarang adalah tugas Minato – kun untuk memberikan nama bagi kedua anak kita." Kushina berbicara sambil melihat seorang perawat yang membawa 2 keranjang bayi menuju tempat tidurnya. Minato melihat kedua bayinya hasil cinta darinya dan istrinya, tangannya menjangkau tempat anaknya, anaknya bersurai jingga.

"Kita namai anak kita si jingga ini dengan Namikaze Kyuubi." Sambil meletakkan kembali putra sulunya ke ranjang bayinya. Lalu mengambil putra keduanya.

"Dan kita namai si blonde ini dengan Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana Kushi – chan ?" Minato tersenyum melihat anggukan kepala istrinya yang sama – sama tersenyum

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya kedua bayi harus beristirahat, kami akan meletakannya di bangsal Bayi. Jika sudah waktunya bayi untuk menyusui kami akan membawanya kembali." Kushina mengangguk, sedangkan Minato hanya menatap kedua puteranya dibawa kembali.

Dilorong rumah sakit konoha bangsal bayi, dua orang anak laki – laki dan seorang pria dewasa sedang berjalan dilorong bangsal bayi. Ketiganya memiliki ciri – ciri yang sama, mata onyx, rambut hitam, dan jangan lupa wajah mereka yang terlihat datar tanpa emosi. Dua anak yang satu berumur 7 tahun yang bernama Itachi dan yang kecil berusia 4 tahun itu bernama Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak memiliki banyak hal yang ia sukai hanya menurut mengikuti semua perintah yang diberikan oleh Ayah dan kelurganya, bahkan untuk anak seusianya seharusnya masih suka bermain, Sasuke suka membaca buku, melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh keluarganya. Manik hitam Sasuke melihat keranjang bayi yang dibawa oleh seorang suster, manik hitamnya melihat ada dua bayi yang terlihat lucu didalamnya, terutama bayi bersurai pirang. Bayi bersurai pirang itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tanpa dia sadari kedua tangannya sudah merentang dan menghalangi si suster untuk memasuksi ruangan bangsal bayi. Begitupun dengan si laki – laki dewasa aka ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku heran melihat anaknya yang perndiam bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau melihat bayi itu." Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Buat apa Sasuke, itu tidak penting. Cepat jalan jangan ganggu suster itu bekerja." Fugaku berkeras 'anak ini tumben sekali bertingkah'

"Tidak mau, aku mau melihat bayi pirang itu, Ayah" Sasuke masih merentangkan tangannya menghalangi suster itu masuk.

"Ayo, Sasuke kita tidak boleh membantah ayah." Kini sang kakak lah yang berbicara Itachi memeggang pundak adiknya untuk menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang menghalangi jalan sang suster.

"Biarkan anakku melihatnya." Perintah tegas dari Fugaku membuat sisuster gugup untuk bertindak.

"Ta.. tapi Tuan i.. ini.."

"Hanya sebentar, biarkan dia melihatnya." Belum selesai suster itu berbicara Fugaku sudah memberikan perintah selanjutnya. Tangan kekar Fugaku meraih bayi bersurai pirang dengan sangat hati – hati. Fugaku menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak bungsunya. Bayi berambut pirang itu terlihat menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya tangan kecilnya bergerak membuka menutup kecil. Sasuke anak yang tak memiliki sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik, kali ini terlihat tertarik dengan adanya bayi berambut pirang itu. Manik hitam Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke melihat intens pergerakkan yang dibuat si bayi mungil itu, hingga tangan Sasuke meraih tangan mungil bayi pirang itu. Tangan mungil itu hanya mampu menggenggam jari telunjuk Sasuke, tanpa mereka duga bayi pirang itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan Sapphire biru yag sangat indah, manik biru sebiru lautan yang dalam.

"Siapa namanya?" Sasuke bertanya, sebenarnya lebih seperti perintah kepada suster itu untuk memberitahukan siapa nama bayi pirang yang digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Ka..Kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto, sedangkan si jingga kakanya bernama Namikaze Kyuubi." Sambil menunjuk keranjang bayi yang disebelahnya.

"Namikaze..." Fugaku mengulang.

"Ayah bolehkah Naruto buatku ayah, aku mau Naruto ayah." Suara Sasuke yang merenggek, kini ia benar – benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merenggek meminta mainnan kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, Naruto bukan barang yang bisa kau ambil seenaknya." Fugaku meletakkan kembali Naruto kedalam keranjang bayi, menganggukan kepalanya memberikan signal buat suster rumah sakit itu untuk berlalu.

"Tapi kenapa ayah, Aku hanya mau Naruto, apa itu salah ? aku tidak pernah meminta yang lain sebelumnya ayah." Sasuke terpaksa diseret oleh Fugaku.

'Anak ini keras kepalanya bahkan melabihiku.' Fugaku membatin sikap anaknya yang terlihat kekanak – kanak

"Sasuke, Naruto juga memiliki ayah dan ibu, jika otouto mengklaimnya dan mengambil Naruto secara paksa ayah dan ibu Naruto akan sedih bukan. Seperti ayah dan ibu akan sedih jika kita kehilangan mu otouto." Sasuke nampak berpikir kembali akan penjelasan kakaknya Itachi

"Tapi aku akan Mengambilnya secepatnya, tak peduli aku harus memisahkan Naruto dari keluarganya atau pun aku harus merantainya untuk tetap dekat denganku, Aniki" manik hitam Sasuke berkilat, Fugaku melihat anaknya dari ketinggian tubuhnya hanya menyeringai. 'Sepertinya sifat dan sikap Madara menurun padanya.'

Dua tahun kemudian

Kediaman Namikaze, Konoha city

"Kejar aku... ayoo kejar Naru." Seorang anak laki – laki bersurai jingga bermata ruby yang sangat cantik berlari menjauhi anak kecil lainya bersurai pirang bermata biru.

"Kyuu – nii, jangan cepat – cepat. Nalu lelah Kyuu – nii." Naruto berlari kecil dipandang rumput yang luas di depan rumah utama kediaman Namikaze. Hingga kaki kecilnya tanpa sengaja menginjak batu yang mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh.

"Ittee..." Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya jatuh, wajahnya berubah panik dan khawatir. Yah meski kakinya juga terasa sakit ditempat yang sama dimana kini kaki Naruto terluka.

"Naru.. mana yang sakit." Surai jingga yang berpotongan sama dengan Naruto terlihat sangat cantik. Kyuubi membungkuk membuat adiknya untuk duduk.

"Naru sakit ?" Kyuubi memelankan suaranya

"Sakit kaki Nalu sakit Kyuu – nii." Tepat ditumit kakinya sebelah kiri ia terluka, Naruto menahan tangisnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan kakaknya.

"Lihat kaki Kyuu – nii juga memerah sakit. Jadi Kyuu – nii tau Naru sakit, Kyuu – nii gendong mau ? kita obati luka Naru." Kyuubi memposisikan dirinya untuk Naruto agar bisa meraih punggung Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggendong Naruto menuju kediaman yang luas dan besar. Luas dan mewah itulah yang tergambbarkan untuk pertama kali memasuki massion kediaman Namikaze ini.

"Okaa – san, Kaa – san. Naru jatuh Kaa – san." Kyuubi berteriak sepanjang lorong menuju dapur. Para maid yang melihatnya sudah mencoba untuk membantu Kyuubi untuk menggendong Naruto. Yah berhubung Kyuubi terlalu sayang akan adiknya jadi dia tak mau ada orang lain yang menggendong adiknya kecuali dia dan kedua orang tuanya. Kini bisa dilihat seorang wanita dewasa sedang berjalan a.k.a berlari menuju kedua anak laki – laki. Kushina rambutnya yang panjang berwarna merah itu terurai sangat cantik. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, dan cemas.

"Naru kenapa, Kyuu?" Kushina mengambil Naruto dari gendongan anak tertuanya, melihat keseluruh tubuh anak pirangnya. Dengan teliti Kushina melihat setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto mencari luka dari ia terjatuh.

"Tumit Naru terluka Kaa-san. Ayoo kita obati." Kushina melihat tumit Naruto yang kini memerah, dan sedikit membiru. Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto yang kini menahan sakit, mata coklatnya melihat mata kyuubi yang berwarna ruby, tersenyum. Betapa ia memiliki anak – anak yang sangat pintar dan tentu baik hati.

"Baiklah, ayoo kita obati kaki Naru." Memberi jeda akan pembicaraannya "Dan Kyuubi." Mata ruby Kyuubi membesar mendengar ibunya akan mengobati kakinya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kyuubi kuat kok Kaa-san" dengan telaten Kushina memberikan salep kepada kedua anaknya.

"Okeh, Selesai. Nah sekarang sudah jam ..." Kushina memutar kepalanya menuju jam dinding yang besar disebelah kanan menujukkan jam 12.30.

"Waktunya anak - anak Kaa-san untuk tidur." Menggendong Naruto dan menggandeng Kyuubi. Kushina berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai kekamar anak – anaknya. Kamar Naruto dan Kyuubi memang dijadikan satu alasannya karena Kyuubi yang meminta. Kamar bernuansa orange, dengan pernak – pernik bingkai photo keluarga menghiasi dinding. 2 meja elajar yang berdampingan. Kasur singel bed yang dipisahkan dengan meja nakas kecil untuk lampu tidur dan jendela berukurn sedang untuk fentilasi udara.

"Kyuubi jaga Naru, yaa. Ibu mau pergi mengantarkan makan siang untuk Otou-san kalian." Kushina membelai Rambut Kyuubi, mata ruby Kyuubi yang tampak lelah. Kepala kecilnya mengangguk kecil, mata rubynya kini menutup. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum, mudah sekali untuk membuat Kyuubi tertidur, anaknya yang bersurai jingga ini memang paling mudah untuk tertidur, tidak seperti Naruto yang sulit tertidur. Bahkan terkadang anak itu suka sekali terbangun ditengah malam. Kini Kushina berpindah ketemat tidur Naruto.

"Naru, bobok yaa." Kushina membelai surai pirang anak bungsunya.

"Kaa-san, bolehkah Naru ikut Kaa-san ? ikut menemui Tou-san? Naru jarang sekali bertemuu Tou-san, Kaa-san ! Boleh kah ?" Kushina terkejut dengan kata – kata yang terlontar dari anaknya. 'Yah memang Minato-kun, sulit sekali untuk bertemu Naru. Tidak seperti Kyuubi, Naru jika saatnya Minato-kun pulang dia sedang tertidur, sedang pagi Naruto akan telat bangun( Ingat Naruto sering bangun malem). Apa aku ajak saja, yah hitung – hitung memberi kejutan kepada Minato-kun. Iya sudahlah. Minato-kun pasti akan terkejut.'

"Hmm, baik. Tapi Naru tidak boleh berisik yaa, Kak Kyuubi kan sedang tidur. Kassian kakak Naru sedang kelelahan. Okee." Kushina berbisik

"Okee" Naruto tersenyum perlahan meninggalkan kamar.

Mobil Ferrari merah itu melesat dijalanan Kota Konoha. Naruto melihat dikaca mobil ibunya itu. Mata birunya berkilat senang, bibirnya terus saja menghadirkan senyuman, ia terlalu senang. Sedang Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat senang.

 **Ning naaa(suara ringtone hp Kushina)**

"Iyaa, ada apa Minato-kun" Handphone itu Kushina alihkan menjadi speaker yang terhubung dimobilnya. Sehingga Kushina hanya perlu berbicara sedikit lebih kencang.

"Kushi-chan, kau sudah dijalan sayang ?" Tersirat nada khawatir didalam ucapan CEO perusahaan besar itu.

"Iyaa aku sudah dijalan, Minato-kun."

"Otou-san, Otou-san." Suara Naruo kecil memanggil ayahnya.

"Naru, itu Naruto Kushi-chan ?" suara Minato terlihat senang

"Hemm, tadinya aku berniat memberikanmu kejutan Minato-kun, dengan mengajak naruto pergi bersamaku kekantor."

"Lalu Kyuubi juga ikut ?"

"Kyuu-nii, tidak ikut tou-san, Kyuu-nii bobok" Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarkan anaknya bercerita.

"Kyuubi, tidur Minato-kun. Kau tau sendiri Naruto kita ini selalu memiliki masalah dengan tidur, bukan."

"Yah benar, pangeran bungsu kita ini benar – benar perlu kita periksakan segera." Mereka asik dengan kegiatan mengobrol santai mereka, tanpa diketahui Kushina ada sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan diatas normal yang melaju kearahnya. Jalan dua arah itu memang hanya beberapa mobil saja yang melewatinya. Truk besar yang berkecepatan penuh itu melaju kearah Kushina dan Naruto. Dapat kita lihat pengemudi truk itu memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Mata biru Naruto melihat dengan jelas semua itu, matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan pengemudi truk itu, bibir mungilnya bergumam pelan bahkan Kushina pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kaa-san, truk itu membuat Naru takut." Nadanya bergetar lemah, menandakan ketakutan. Mata coklat Kushina seketika memperhatikan pemandangan sebuah truk besar menerjang mobil Ferrari merah itu.

"Kushina-chan, ad..." ucapan Minato terputus seketika, setelah hantaman keras yang diberikan truk besar itu kepada mobil Kushina.

 **Bragg... Kriieeett...**

Mobil Kushina terseret laju truk itu, Kushina sudah tak sadarkan diri, dengan wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, tangannya bahkan terlihat tulangnya yang patah. Naruto melihat itu semua, mata birunya melihat betapa banya darah ibunya yang keluar. Bahkan kondisi tubuhnya tidak bisa dikatakan lebih baik. Naruto hanya mengerang kesakitan dibagian kaki dan tubuhnya.

Laju mobil dan truk itu berhenti, sang supir truk yang merasa tak bersalah keluar dari truknya, mengambil pematik korek api, ia terus memasang seringainya yang menakutkan. Mata biru Naruto terus melihat kedepan, melihat wajah dari pelaku kejahatan yang telah menabraknya dan ibunya. Melihat bagaimana si supir truk itu membuang korek apinya kearah mobil yang kini ia tumpangi. Melihat bagaimana si supir jahat itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dan...

TBC

Please tinggalkan Review yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto bukan punya Rikai.

Genre : maunya sih romance, sedikit gore, crime, dan sedikit mystery. Ga tau ceritanya membuat genre seperti itu atau tidak.

Pair : chap 2 belum ada pair. Vote aja deh

Warning : BL atau Boys Love, atau Yaoi. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka jangan baca okeeehhh.. yah kecuali kalau penasaran sama cerita rikai, boleh kok baca. -_- cusss baca...

DIFFERENT FATE

Cuaca hari ini yang sangat gelap yang diakibatkan oleh awan hitam yang terus menjatuhkan butir – butir air, menjadi pengantar dua peti mati yang kini akan dimasukkan kedalam liang kubur. Tak begitu banyak pelayat yang datang dalam acara pemakaman ini, namun hampir seluruh dunia bisa menyaksikan wajah pilu dan bisa merasakan kesedihan pria dewasa bersurai kuning dan anak laki – laki bersurai jingga. Air mata mereka yang tidak nampak, karena terhapus oleh hujan. Seluruh siaran Tv di Jepang kini tengah menampilkan tayangan live pemakaman dari keluarga orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Negara matahari terbit itu.

"Kini peti mati Kushina Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze, memasuki peristirahatan terakhir mereka. Kami penduduk Jepang mengucapkan turut berduka. Sungguh mereka adalah orang – orang yang baik, bagi keluarganya, saudaranya, dan negaranya. Selamat tinggal Kushina Namikaze – san dan Naruto Namikaze – san. Saya Tsunami dan rekan melaporan dari lokasi." Wanita berambut hitam itu muncul dilayar kaca seluruh Jepang. Namun kini digantikan dengan wajah tampan Minato Namikaze yang terlihat berduka sambil merangkul anak sulungnya. Wajah tampan itu besok akan dikenal sebagai duda tertampan diJepang. Dan kini kameramen itu kembali menampilkan wajah dari anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Raut kekanakan masih terlihat walau diwajah dan mata rubynya kini dihalangi awan kesedihan yang mendalam. Jiwanya sebagian dari jiwa dari Kyuubi Namikaze, meninggalkannya. Bahkan ditubuhnya terlihat kemerahan (ingat Naruto dan Kyuubi bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dialami satu sama lain).

 **Flashback 6 jam yang lalu**

 **Jalan Nami no kuni**

Mobil Kushina terseret laju truk itu, Kushina sudah tak sadarkan diri, dengan wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, tangannya bahkan terlihat tulangnya yang patah. Naruto melihat itu semua, mata birunya melihat betapa banyak darah ibunya yang keluar. Bahkan kondisi tubuhnya tidak bisa dikatakan lebih baik. Naruto hanya mengerang kesakitan dibagian kaki dan tubuhnya.

Laju mobil dan truk itu berhenti, sang supir truk yang merasa tak bersalah keluar dari truknya, mengambil pematik korek api, ia terus memasang seringainya yang menakutkan. Mata biru Naruto terus melihat kedepan, melihat wajah dari pelaku kejahatan yang telah menabraknya dan ibunya. Melihat bagaimana si supir truk itu membuang korek apinya kearah mobil yang kini ia tumpangi. Melihat bagaimana si supir jahat itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"DIE" wajah garang dengan surai biru pucat, tubuhnya yang terlihat besar dengan guratan – guratan otot besar memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan baju berwarna denim sungguh khas sekali dengan baju –baju narapidana bahkan tercetak jelas nama dan nomer pada baju tersebut

 **Mizuki 2899**

Sapphire Naruto bergerak gelisah pematik api yang laki –laki bernama Mizuki lemparkan kini mendekati arah mobil miliknya. Tubuh kecil Naruto merengek sakit bahkan kakinya berasa mati rasa.

'Bergerak' pikir Naruto untuk bergerak. Mata birunya terus mengamati arah melambung pematik besi yang terus bergerak mendekati. Otak kecilnya menghitung.

' Sekarang.' Kaki kanan Naruto menghadap udara dan menendang kembali kearah sipematik datang. Tangan kiri bocah berkulit tan itu kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Kaca pintu mobil yang menjadi tumpuan berdiri Naruto membuat luka besar menganga untuk ukuran anak kecil.

"Ba...gaaimana bisa" Mizuki tergagap saat atraksi anak yang harusnya kini ia bakar malah menyerang kembali.

"Kalian Uzumaki, memanglah darah iblis" urat kekesalan pria besar itu tampak terlihat jelas. Sapphire biru itu terus melihat dengan cermat, meski tubuhnya meronta ingin istirahat.

'Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh melukai Kaa-chan' pikir polos Naruto.

"Matiiii kau Uzumaki." Mizuki mengeluarkan senapan Hand gun semi otomatis. Telunjuk tangan kanannya telah bersiap menarik pelatuk Handgun tersebut.

 **DOORR**

Timah panas itu kini bersarang didada sebelah kiri laki – laki bersurai biru pucat a.k.a Mizuki.

"Kaa..uu.." bibir Mizuki mengucap terbata – bata. Mata hazelnya menatap nyalang seorang laki – laki yang kini berdiri tegak dihadapan tubuh kecil Naruto.

"Bawa dia." Perintah laki – laki yang telah menembak Mizuki. Beberapa orang yang berada dibelakang mobil merah Kushina, kini bergerak membawa Mizuki. Tubuh Mizuki tak sanggup untuk meronta akibat luka peluru yang bersarang didada sebelah kirinya itu.

"Bocah hebat, keturunan Uzumaki memang berbeda bukan." Si pelaku penembakan tubuh Mizuki kini mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Mata sapphire Naruto menatap heran dan sedikit sayu, tubuhnya kini sudah tak mampu bertahan, bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Tubuh mungil itu kini terhempas ke tubuh tegap laki – laki yang telah menyelamatkannya dan ibunya.

"Arigat..ouu.. Paman." Si penyelamat itu tersenyum, hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh klan miliknya.

"Sama – sama, Bocah pirang." Nadanya melembut seketika.

"Selamatkan Kaa-chan Nalu, paman. Nalu mohon." Sedetik kemudian kesadaran Naruto menurun, lelah dan kehilangan banyak darah adaah hal yang membuatnya cepat kehilangan kesadaran. Laki – laki itu hanya tersenyum dan menggendong Naruto, tanpa peduli baju berwarna cream itu memerah karena darah Naruto. Sedangkan Kushina, ibu dua anak itu telah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terdekat, setelah dikeluarkan dari badan mobil dimana bagian depannya kini hampir tak terbentuk lagi. Untuk Mizuki, tubuh besar Mizuki telah menggantikan posisi Kushina, duduk dibagian kemudi mobil yang sebelumnya dibuka paksa oleh orang - orang suruhan si penyelamat duo Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ba..gaimana bisa, seharusnya kalian juga sepertiku." Mizuki menatap tak percaya akan pemuda berambut hitam bermata hitam, pemuda itu berdiri tegap dengan bocah pirang digendongannya. Pemuda onyx tersebut hanya memberikan tatapan hina dan seringai keji untuk Mizuki.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sampah sepertimu hanya akan merusak pandanganku." Nada dingin keluar dari bibir pemuda onyx tersebut, pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan kirinya keudara, untuk memberikan sinyal kepada anak buahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan memasuki mobil sport hitam didepannya. Anak buah pemuda onyx kini bergerak dengan teliti tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun mereka perlahan namun pasti membuat kecelakaan yang sebelumnya tampak lebih dramatis. Lokasi kejadian kecelakaan kini menjadi tempat yang panas ditengah terik panas matahari yang menyengat. Api berwarna jingga kemerahan itu membesar, dan kian membesar membakar truk besar serta mobil merah, dimana Mizuki kini telah menjadi abu.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Lorong UGD yang semula sepi kini telah ramai. Begitu ramai dengan kedatangan orang – orang dari manusia berambut mencolok hingga manusia bertampang datar atau muka teflon. Masing – masing dari mereka memiliki kesamaan. Bisa kita lihat wajah mereka yang memiliki raut cemas, gelisah dan takut. Bahkan salah satu dari tampak berjalan kekanan dan kekiri pada garis yang sama layaknya seterika baju. Lampu merah yang menandakan ruangan tersebut sedang digunakan kini telah padam atau bisa diatakan mati.

Pintu kaca buram sebatas dada dewasa kini terbuka. Keluarlah seorang wanita dewasa berjubah putih layaknya dokter, berambut pirang yang kini dikuncir dua. Mata coklat emas itu telihat sayu, terlebih wajahnya yang menyiratkan kelelahan pikiran dan badan. Tak lama dokter pirang itu keluar, nampak 4 suster laki – laki atau bisa dipanggil deangan bruder dengan seragam putihnya mereka pergi sambil mendorong ranjang pasien wanita berambut merah terang, matanya masih tertutup rapat, terdapat selang infus, selang oxigen serta selang darah yang menggantung rapi di tiang sebelahnya. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan perban yang terlihat menyesakkan. Tak lama berselang ke – 4 bruder keluar kembali dari ruangan yang sama, namun hospital bed itu membawa anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan kondisi yang tidak lebih baik dari pasien pertama yang keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi mereka." Laki – laki berusia senja, berambut hitam panjang, menampilkan raut cemasnya.

"Kondisi Kushina, nampak parah Otou-sama. Tibia dan Fibula sebelah kanan miliknya patah, metatarsal kaki kirinya remuk, sehingga kemungkinan jika sudah sembuh Kushina akan mengalami kecacatan dengan kaki kirinya. Pelvic girdle Kushina juga bergeser, kemungkinan akibat dari hantaman keras yang diterima oleh mobil miliknya. Tulang hasta kanan miliknya juga patah dan menusuk keluar dari dagingnya, namun kami berhasil memulihkan 80% tubuhnya. Otou-sama, siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepada adikku?" Dokter pirang itu hampir menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Aku juga kurang yakin, Tsunade. Tapi yang kita sudah dapatkan adalah si pengeksekutor adalah Mizuki." Laki – laki bermabut panjang bermata coklat kayu kembali memasang pose berpikir.

"Hentikan kalian, masalah ini nanti saja membahasnya. Hasirama, Tsunade." Suara lembut keluar dari wanita dewasa berusia kurang lebihnya sama dengan laki – laki senja yang tidak lain adalah Hasirama.

"Tsunade, bagaimana kondisi cucuku?" wanita itu kini terlihat tidak sabar, bagkan rambutnya yang biasanya tergelung rapi elegan, kini terlihat acak –acakan.

"Maafkan Tsunade, Okaa-sama." Tsunade menundukan kepalannya, tak berani menatap ibu kandungnya, mengambil napas panjang dang menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Keadaan anak itu, emm sebenarnya justru lebih parah. Pertama kedua pipinya terkena goresan kaca mobil yang cukup dalam sehingga saat ia tumbuh besar nanti akan menimbulkan bekas lukanya. Lalu tulang clavicle miliknya retak, tulang rusuknya patah, Femur dan Pattela miliknya retak. Telapak tangan sebelah kiri terluka dalam. Serta yang lebih parah anak itu sangat kekurangan darah, akibat banyaknya darah yang megalir bebas keluar dari tubuhnya. Untuk sementara hingga mereka terbangun, aku memindahkan mereka keruang ICU yang sangat privasi, Okaa-sama." Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Wanita berambut merah yang tergelung itu kini terduduk lemas di bangku lorong UGD rumah sakit besar itu. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang berduka, Hasirama menghampiri wanita tersebut yang tidak lain istrinya.

"Mito, kau harus kuat jika kau berduka dan bersedih seperti ini, akan membuat keadaan semakin runyam." Hasirama menatap lembut istrinya Mito. Mito hanya mengangguk lemah, menyenderkan kepalannya ke dada suaminya.

"Kulihat tugasku kini selesai disini Paman, aku akan memberitahukan kepada Ayah dan keluarga yang lain peri hal kejadian ini." Pemuda bermata onyx yang membawa Naruto serta yang menyelamatkan Kushina menatap kedua pasutri yang sedang berangkulan.

"Terima Kasih Shisui, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada ayahmu, Madara. Dan bilang padanya Mansion Iwaperm, malam ini." Hasirama menatap tegas Shisui. Uchiha Shisui yang telah menyelamatkan anak dan cucunya yang hampir saja meregang nyawa. Rambut hitam pendek Shisui bergerak pelan saat ia mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah orang yang didepannya, kemudian dia berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

 **Breaking News Konoha.**

"Telah terjadi kecelakaan dijalan Nami no kuni. Mobil merah ferrari yang disinyalir ditabrak Truk berukuran besar. Kedua jenis kendaraan tersebut terbakar hangus. Pemilik kendaraan Ferrari merah yang diketahui bernama Kushina Namikaze telah ditabrak dengan keras hingga terseret beberapa meter. Truk besar tersebut ternyata dikendarai oleh buronan narapindana yang berhasil kabur dari penjara Konoha dua hari yang lalu. Pihak kepolisian memberitahukan buronan yang bernama Mizuki dengan nomor tersangka 2899 tersebut telah mencuri truk yang biasanya bermuatan sayur dan buah, disekitar lokasi setelah berhasil kabur. Kecelakaan ini memakan korban jiwa sebanyak 3 orang. Kushina Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze serta Mizuki narapidana yang seharusnya dihukum mati 3 tahun lagi. Saya Tsunami dan Aoba melaporkan dari tempat kejadian." Layar tv besar itu menampilakan iklan – ikalan yang tidak penting sedangkan orang yang melihatnya kini seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya melebar tak percaya berita yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ti...dakk mung..kin" suaranya bahkan bergetar, tubuhnya terasa mati. Dunianya seaakan menghilang, bahkan telinganya kini tak bisa mendengar suara pintu diruang kerjanya telah diketuk dari sebrang sana. Laki – laki bersurai pirang itu adalah Minato suami dari korban kecelakaan yang baru saja ia dengar. Pintu yang terus diketuk itu terbuka perlahan menampilakan seorang laki – laki bersurai coklat dengan garis melintang dihidungnya.

"Minato-sama." Laki – laki itu adalah Umino Iruka, sekretarisnya yang sangat loyal kepadanya yang sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Namikaze. Iruka yang telah mendengar berita kecelakaan yang menimpa istri bosnya, langsung berlari untuk melihat bosnya.

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Kyuubi yang telah terbangun sendiri dikamarnya hanya termenung. Ia bangun diwaktu yang seharusnya ia masih terlelap, bahkan ia belum tertidur selama satu jam. Salahkan yang tiba – tiba ia merasakan sakit dibagian kaki dan tubuhnya. Mata rubynya menatap sekeliling, ruby itu berair mencari kemana sebagian dari jiwanya pergi. Biasanya si pemilik sappihire itu akan belari sambil menangis jika terluka. Kyuubi merasakan sakit yang tidak tertahan dibagain tubuh dan kakinya. Bibir kecil itu bergetar memanggil nama kembarannya. Kemana, kemana si sapphire itu pergi. Mata ruby itu terus berair hingga pelupuk matanya tak mampu menampung air matanya. Ruby itu menangis,kaki mungilnya ia paksakan turun dari kasur miliknya, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Naru...Naruu dimana ? hiks Naruu... nii-chan takut Naruu..." suara Kyubi bergetar, ia benar – benar takut kini. Sungguh kemana separuh jiwanya itu pergi.

Salah satu pelayan yang mendengar suara tuan mudanya segera berlari menghampiri, pelayan itu heran mengapa tuan mudanya sudah bangun padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia tertidur.

"Kyuubi - sama, kenapa sudah terbangun? Tuan muda ingin susu?" si pelayan itu dengan sabar membenarkan pakaian Kyuubi yang acak – acakan akibat tidurnya.

"Naruu... dimana Naruu... bibi" Kyuubi benar – benar nampak lemah dan tidak berdaya kini. Pelayan itu benar – benar terlihat iba dengan kondisi tuan mudanya itu.

"Naruto - sama sedang pergi bersama Kushina - sama. Sebentar lagi juga kembali. Mereka hanya mengantarkan makanan untuk Minato – sama." Pelayan itu menatap mata ruby milik tuan mudanya.

"Bawa aku ke Naru, bibi. Aku mau Naru..." runtuh sudah pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis. Kyuubi yang selalu jahil dan usil di mansion besar itu kini menangis dengan kencang. Napasnya terputus – putus karena tangisannya. Si pelayan hanya bingung dengan tindakan tuan mudanya yang benar – benar berbeda dari biasanya. Mau tak mau si pelayan membawa Kyuubi turun menuju ruang keluarga, pelayan itu menyalakan tv, bermaksud membuat tuan mudanya menonton cartoon kesukaannya. Namun ia tidak tahu, sungguh salahh besar ia menyalakan tv itu, tv yang kini hampir seluruh chaneel tengah menayangkan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa Kushina dan Naruto. Tak ayal membuat Kyuubi menangis hingga menjerit.

 **1 jam setelah pemakaman**

 **Namikaze mansion.**

Minato, cahaya sapphire matanya memudar. Hari ini ia telah kehilangan anak dan istrinya. Istrinya yang selalu tersenyum, sedikit garang, ceria, selalu semangat,dan tentunya sedikit galak. Hahahaha siapa yang menyangka musibah ini akan menimpa dirinya. Ia tak pernah menangis bahkan saat kehilangan keluarganya, lalu kehilangan saudara kembarnya(rikai pernah baca blog yang menyatakan sebenarnya minato itu kembar tapi kembarannya meninggal saat dikandungan). Kini nyawa minato seakan mengikuti perginya Istri dan anaknya. Mansion besar ini benar – benar terasa dingin dan gelap. Sungguh Minato rasanya ingin menjerit dan meneriakan wanita yang ia cintai segenap jiwa dan raganya. Meneriakkan bahwa ia belum siap kehilangan mereka, belum siap kehilangan istrinya, belum siap kehilangan anaknya, sungguh ingin, amat teramat ingin. Namun ia simpan semua keiinginannya, tubuh kecil yang ia peluk kini lebih penting bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Anaknya yang harus kehilangan ibu dan adiknya pada hari yang sama. Kejam, yah dunia ini sangat kejam mereka memisahkan anak sulungnya dengan ibu dan adiknya. Bibir mungil itu tidak ada habis – habisnya memanggil nama adiknya yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Kyuu... malam ini kita tidur dikamar Otou-san, yah" Minato harus tegar, ia tak boleh bersedih didepan anaknya. Peninggalan terakhir istrinya, yah ia harus bisa menjaga Kyuubi. Tidak menjawab pernyataan ayahnya, Kyuubi hanya terus memanggil nama adiknya seperti mantra yang terus diulang dan diulang tanpa henti, berharap adiknya pulang, berharap adiknya akan mendengar suaranya yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Naru...Naruu...Naruuu...Naruuu...Naruuu..."

 **Ruang ICU VVIP**

Elektrokardiogram berbunyi seiramadengan hembusan napas dari kedua pasien yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Jemari tangan berkulit putih bergerak perlahan, menimbulkan perubahan yang berarti pada EKG tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti jemari tangan itu bergerak kembali lebih tegas, menimbulkan suara yang sedikit berisik pada salah satu EKG didalam ruangan tersebut. Kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah, bulu mata lentik itu bergerak cepat mencoba memperlihatkan warna matanya. EKG disamping hospital bed itu berbunyi memekakan telinga. Pintu kaca buram keseluruhannya terbuka menampilkan gadis berusia pertengahan berambut coklat, napasnya yang terengah – engah, bahkan gadget yang berisi data pasien serta aktivitas dari EKG itu terjatuh dari ketinggian tubuhnya.

"Tii..dak mu..ngkin.." terlihat matanya yang melebar terkejut.

 **Sangat berterima kasih untuk para senpai yang telah mereview dan memberikan masukkan...**

BlackCrows1001,Sany migiukharin,LNaruSasu,kyuubi no kitsune 4485,Siti583,kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani,Kynha-Chan, dan Yami No Be.

terjawab yaa senpai. Gomen lama renka updatenya lama, renka lupa kalau sudah buat fic pertma. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya senpai. Diusahakan Update kilat

 **TBC**

 **Read and review yaa senpai, sensei, dan para pembaca sekalian. Kalau bisa kritiknya sangat dibutuhkan. Flame juga ga apa yang penting rame deh. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

DIFFERENT FATE

Angin berhembus perlahan mata biru menerawang jauh kehalaman rumah. Dimana selalu ramai akan canda dan tawa pada hari minggu, mata biru akan sedikit menyipitkan karena terlalu bahagia, tersenyum hingga lupa akan kepedihan masa lalunya. Mereka berempat akan berpiknik dihalaman depan rumah mewah bercat putih gading. Hamparan rumput hijau akan menyapa mereka. Bahagia, tertawa, dan berkumpul bersama... tapi ... itu tidak mungkin terjadi kembali. Yah itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kebersamaan mereka, tawa bahagianya bersama orang – orang yang ia cintai. Mata dan pikirannya terus mengulang – ulang kejadian sehari yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat kehidupan bahagiannya musnah begitu saja.

 **Flashback**

"Minato – sama." Umino Iruka mencoba menyadarkan atasannya. Mata hitam Iruka jelas – jelas melihat bagaimana Pria bersurai pirang dihadapannya mematung, suara dari televisi jelas – jelas masih menyala. Iruka berjalan mendekati Minato dengan tergesa – gesa ia merebut remote tv, dan mematikannya. Tangannya meraih tubuh Minato dengan perlahan memandunya kearah sofa. Minato masih terpaku, otaknya bahkan masih belum mampu menerima semua berita ini. Bahkan otaknya masih memutar rekaman percakapan dengan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Ti...dak mungkin." Iruka menatap nanar Minato, ia turut merasakan perasaan kehilangan itu, bagaimana pun juga Iruka sudah sangat dekat dengan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Ketiga korban kecelakaan dikabarkan telah dibawa oleh ambulance rumah sakit Konoha. Kedua kendaraan masih dalam proses pemindahan oleh kepolisian setempat." Suara – suara dalam berita kini kembali menyadarkan Minato dari rasa tak percayanya. Dengan sigap ia berdiri, langkah kaki panjangnya membawanya pergi menjauhi kantor. Sedangkan Iruka, ia hanya ikut berlari mengejar Minato, bergegas menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

2 jam sebelum berita kecelakaan tersebar diseluruh televisi jepang.

Dirumah sakit Konoha

Kondisi lorong rumah sakit terbesar di salah satu kota terbesar dijepang kini telah ramai. Berbagai Perawat serta Burder berlalu lalang, wajah mereka terlihat panik dan cemas, kecelakaan bebera saat lalu telah terjadi. Meski mereka telah memiliki pengalaman untuk kejadian seperti ini, namun tetap saja perasaan gelisah dan takut mereka rasakan. Sama dengan seorang dokter bersurai pirang pucat, raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat takut dan panik. Terlebih banyak orang – orang berjas hitam sedang mengantri dilorong UGD rumah sakit miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat seseorang bukan tapi dua orang yang ia sayangi dalam kondisi terluka parah. Mata hazel Tsunade melihat kondisi kedua keluarganya dengan teliti memeriksa keduanya. Tangannya dengan telaten memeriksa kedua pasiennya.

'Tidak ada jalan lain selain operasi.' Tsunade adalah dokter terkenal dari lulusan Universitas Harvard, dimana menurut QS atau Quacquarelli Symonds, World University Ranking adalah sekolah kedokteran terbaik didunia. Tangan – tangannya kini terlihat sangat lincah membedah kedua pasien yang berada di meja operasi, Shizune perawat yang terbaik dijajarannya ikut membedah kedua tubuh pasien. Tak mudah memang membedah dua pasien sekaligus, namun Tsunade mampu mengendalikan kondisi mereka yang sempat kritis. Kedua pasien telah dipindahkan setelah operasi selesai. Tsunade menatap kedua orang tuanya, mereka benar – benar murka, bahkan mereka mengambil keputusan yang benar – benar tidak masuk akal.

"Kita harus memalsukan kematian mereka Tsunade." Ayahnya menatap intens kearah putri dan cucunya yang sedang terbaring.

"Ke..kenapa Otou-sama ?" mata coklat Hashirama berkilat tak suka

"Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir realistis Tsunade." Hashirama menurunkan nadanya serendah mungkin.

"Seluruh keluarga Minato tewas bahkan yang terakhir adalah saudara kembarnya Minami. Bukankah itu tak wajar? Hanya meninggalkan Minato sendirian sebagai Namikaze terakhir?" Pemimpin klan Senju mengluarkan aura hitam pekat, yang bisa saja membunuh siapa pun.

"Ba.. baiklah Otou-sama" Tsunade mengambil Handphone biru miliknya, langkah kakinya menjauhii ruangan perawatan khusus untuk keluarganya.

"Siapakan dua peti mati untuk Kushina dan Naruto. Lakukan" perintah mutlaknya menyuruh beberapa orang diseberang sana.

Rumah sakit Konoha yang terbesar di Jepang merupakan rumah sakit terlengkap dan termewah. Bahkan dari segala jenis perwatan dan penangannan untuk pasien dihadirkan seluruh dokter ahli berlulusan internasional. Bahkan salah satu kakak dari Istrinya adalah dokter yang bertugas dan mengepalai Rumah Sakit Konoha. Itulah yang Minato tahu, ia menikahi seorang dari keluarga dekat Senju. Kushina bahkan tak pernah menggunakan atau memberitahukan Minato mengenai marganya, Kushina selalu terlihat misterius dengan rambut merah panjang yang terurai sangat cantik. Dan Minato menyukai segala hal tentang Kushina, meski ia tak mengetahui masa lalu Kusina, Minato tak peduli. Minato hanya paham dan mengerti bahwa dia, Minato terlalu mencintai Kushina. Bahkan 'Sahabatnya' yang selalu melarangnya ia tak memperdulikan pendapatnya. Pernikahan Minato berlangsung setelah Minato mengenal Kushina beberapa minggu dan mereka akhirnya menikah. Setelah pernikahannya dengan Kushina, Minato tak pernah menemui 'Sahabatnya'. Atau lebih tepatnya 'Sahabatnya' menjauhinya.

Minato berlari dilorong rumah sakit terbesar dijepang ini. Hatinya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang, dalam hatinya dan pikirannya terus memanjatkan doa untuk orang yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai, agar mereka baik – baik saja. Agar mereka masih bernapas dan selamat dari kecelakaan itu, langkah kakinya terus ia paju melewati beberapa perawat serta burder dijalannya menuju UGD. Sapphire birunya menatap ruangan berpintu putih dengan sedikit stainless steel, lampu merah diatas pintu itu tidak menyala sama sekali.

'Jadi bagaimana dengan Kushina dan Naruto?' batin Minato setelah melihat lampu merah itu dalam keadaan mati.

"Kau... terlambat Minato." Suara yang tidak asing dipendengaran Minato, refleks kepalanya menengok kearah datangnya suara.

"Kaauu... terlambat.." Wanita bersurai pirang berjubah putih khas akan jabatannya, matanya memerah, wajahnya terlihat baru ah tidak bahkan wajahnya masih terlihat air mata itu mengalir deras.

"Tsunade.." Minato menatap intens wanita itu, dia bahkan belum bisa menangkap kata – kata Tsunade sebelumnya. Kakinya yang baru saja beristirahat dari acara lari marathon untuk menemukan ruangan UGD kini harus berlari kembali mengikuti tarikan dari tangan Tsunade. Tangan kanan Tsunade menggenggam erat tangan kiri Minato, membawanya menuju ruangan yang telah dipersiapkan rumah sakit dalam persiapan kremasi, pemandian serta penyiapan peti mati. Yaa Minato kini berjalan menuju kamar mayat, sekali lagi Kamar Mayat. Mata birunya melihat dengan jelas tanda panah, arah dan tulisan itu menunjukan Kamar Mayat. Langkah kaki Tsunade terhenti didepan dua peti mati yang telah dipersiapakan secara khusus oleh pihak rumah sakit di bawah perintahnya. Mata biru Minato menatap tidak percaya, mengapa saudara istrinya membawanya kesini ? kehadapan dua peti ini?

"Pe..peti ? Untuk apa Tsunade." Minato terbata, mata biru itu menatap hampa benda mati didepannya.

"Kondisi tubuh mereka mengenaskan Minato." Tsunade terisak dalam penjelasannya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TSUNADE INI UNTUK APA" amarah Minato memuncak, tidak benar bukan istrinya telah meninggalkannya ?

"Mereka telah tiada Minato, me..mereka hiks me..reka telah meninggalkan kita." Tsunade melangkah mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi peti mati itu.

"Ta...Tapi bukan hak mu Tsunade. Aku.. aku berhak melihat wajah mereka, aku berhak menatap mereka untuk terakhir kali Tsunade." Nada bicara Minato terdengar dingin dan mengancam. Nada keputus asaan, tangannya meraba dan mengelus perlahan seolah peti yang berada dihadapannya adalah seorang yang ia kasihi.

"Harusnya kau.. menungguku..." Minato kini menangis air mata terus mengalir dari bola matanya, kedua tangan itu tak lelah mengelus mecoba menraih apa yang berada didalamnya.

"Kondisi keduanya sungguh mengenaskan Minato, bahkan aku sebagai saudaranya hampir tak mengenali mereka..." diselingi isak tangis Tsunade mencoba menjelaskan seluruh keadaan yang dia inginkan kepada keluarga baru dari adiknya.

"SEHARUUUSNYA KAU MENUNGGUKU." Minato mengeluarkan amarahnya. Dia sesorang yang sangat diakui pandai dalam mengendalikan emosi, saat ini terlihat sangat kacau dan emosi yang terlihat menggebu – gebu, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Bukan, bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan Minato." Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menjauh dari Minato dan kedua peti mati kosong yang akan menggantikan tempat adik dan keponakannya.

Pintu putih bertuliskan Kamar mayat terbuka kembali menampilkan Iruka dengan air matanya. Melihat Minato dan kedua peti mati itu, melihat kehancuran sang pendiri Rasenggan corp.

"Siapakan pemakaman Kushina dan Naruto, Iruka." Tanpa melepas kedua tangan dari atas kedua peti mati istri dan anaknya.

 **Mansion Namikaze**

Para pelayan terlihat sibuk, beberapa dari mereka telah mendapatkan perintah untuk menyiapkan upacara pemakaman majikan mereka. Sebagian dari pelayan itu sibuk untuk menenangkan Kyuubi yang terus menangis sejak ia terbangun dari tidur siang. Kyuubi terus saja memanggil nama adik kesayangannya, mencari keberadaannya. Dalam kondisi menangis Kyuubi harus dipaksa mengenakan pakaian berkabung, untuk melepas kepergian Ibu dan adik, dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Minato datang kondisi Minato tidak bisa dikatakan baik, baju rapi tak terlihat ditubuhnya. Rambut pirang terlihat berantakan, mata biru itu memerah. Langkah kakinya terus mengarah kepada anak pertamanya, kedua tangan Minato terbuka meraih tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Kyuu.. Gomen ... gomen.. gomen" Minato menangis melihatkan seluruh kesedihannya, ia bersalah tak mampu menjaga dan melindungi istri dan anaknya. Itulah yang sekarang pemikiran Minato.

"Naruu...Naruuu..Naruu" Kyuubi seolah tak peduli dengan ayahnya, hari ini dia terus menerus memanggil nama adiknya. Petang datang suram menghampiri masion megah Namikaze. Semua pelayan dan para saudara, rekan kerja, sahabat, mereka berkumpul di masion megah ini. Pemakaman dua peti kosong dimulai, derai air mata pun turut menyeratai kedua peti itu dimakamkan tepat dibelakang halaman mansion Namikaze. Suasana duka mengelilingi mansion megah berumput hijau. Dua, tiga, empat entah berapa lama prosesi upacara kematian untuk kedua peti mati tersebut.

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

 **Ruang Icu VVIP keluarga senju.**

Elektrokardiogram berbunyi seirama dengan hembusan napas dari kedua pasien yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Jemari tangan berkulit putih bergerak perlahan, menimbulkan perubahan yang berarti pada EKG tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti jemari tangan itu bergerak kembali lebih tegas, menimbulkan suara yang sedikit berisik pada salah satu EKG didalam ruangan tersebut. Kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah, bulu mata lentik itu bergerak cepat mencoba memperlihatkan warna matanya. EKG disamping hospital bed itu berbunyi memekakan telinga. Pintu kaca buram keseluruhannya terbuka menampilkan gadis berusia pertengahan berambut coklat, napasnya yang terengah – engah, bahkan gadget yang berisi data pasien serta aktivitas dari EKG itu terjatuh dari ketinggian tubuhnya.

"Tii..dak mu..ngkin.." terlihat matanya yang melebar terkejut.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Yaoi don't like don't read**

 **Permohonan maaf untuk semua para readers atas keterlambatan update**

 **Gomenasai, please enjoy ^^**

"Kenapa, kenapa Otou-sama tidak mengatakan pada Minato?" rambut merah Kushina terurai disepanjang tempat tidur khusus VVIP.

"Seharusnya kau menelaah Kushina. Sejarah masa lalu dari suami mu itu." Suara wanita senja kini mengema di seluruh ruangan. Mito telah menampakan taringnya setelah sekian lama dia menyembunyikan darah Uzumaki dalam dirinya.

"Berpikirlah Kushina, kau bukan anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa keluarga dari seluruh Namikaze meninggal berturut – turut seperti itu." Istri dari pimpinan klan Senju terus menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Kushina, kecelakaan yang terjadi pada mu dan cucuku bukanlah kecelakaan biasa. Ada seseorang yang sedang bermain – main dengan hidup seorang Namikaze terakhir." mata Kushina bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu dalam ingatanya, kembali kedalam memori pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lalu bertemu dengan kenangan – kenangan lainya. Bagaimana mungkin kisah keluarga kecilnya akan menjadi berantakan.

"Sebelum mengembalikanmu dan Naruto, kita harus bisa memusnahkan kutukan yang berada dalam keluarga Namikaze." Mito menghampiri putri kedua dari tiga bersaudara.

"Tapi .. tapi Okaa-sama, Minato itu lemah, apa ia bisa bertahan tanpa ku? Apa ia bisa merawat Kyuubi. Dia bisa gila Okaa-sama, dia takkan mampu." Mata hazel itu berair, rambut merah Kushina dibelai lembut oleh kepala dari Klan Uzumaki.

"Anggap saja ini adalah ujian untuk Minato akan kesetiaannya padamu dan keluarga kecil mu.

 **Ruang Icu VVIP keluarga senju.**

Permata coklat tua setara dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang kini menatap anak laki – laki yang terbaring koma dengan dipenuhi alat bantu untuk menopang hidupnya. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat sangat pucat, surainya terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Sebernarnya Hashirama sungguh ingin berbincang dan ingin mengetahui benarkah anak kecil yang sedang ia lihat dapat melalukan perlawanan yang dibilang Shisui.

"Hai, Naruto. Perkenalkan aku Hashirama, ayah dari ibu mu. Kau bisa memanggilku Hashirama – jii san. Aku tahu kau belum pernah mengenalku dan baa-san mu, tapi Naruto mulai detik ini kau akan tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara." Hasirama menatap lekat tubuh Naruto, meraih tangan mungil itu, dan mendekapnya.

"Untuk sementara kau harus berpisah dengan Nii-san mu dan Otou-san mu. Hanya, hanya sampai kita menemukan siapa orang yang telah mengutuk keluarga ayahmu." Hasirama mencium punggung tangan kecil tersebut, tanda sayang yang tak mampu ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Melihat Kushina melahirkan mereka, dan memantau mereka itupun harus dari kejauhan. Perjanjiannya dengan anaknya membuatnya tak bisa menampilkan semua cinta dan kasihnya kepada cucu – cucunya.

 **CKLEK.**

"Kau sudah disini Hashirama." Laki – laki bersurai hitam panjang, dengan manik onyx menatap intens si pemilik Klan Senju.

"Kau sudah datang ternyata. Dan dia ?" Hashirama kembali bertanya, matanya menatap sosok kecil yang sedang berdiri disamping sosok rivalnya terdahulu.

"Ahh, dia Itachi, anak dari Fugaku." Itachi membungkuk hormat kearah Hashirama.

"Oh, anak yang pintar." Hashirama hanya tersenyum, laki – laki bersurai hitam panjang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat duduk disamping hospital bed diarah berlainan dengan Hashirama. Untuk Itachi, dia hanya berdiri didekat laki – laki bersurai hitam panjang.

"Seluruh keluarga Namikaze tewas dibunuh, meski ini sudah sangat lama. Anak buahku menemukan bukti yang tidak dapat ditemukan polisi dan jejerannya. Apa langkahmu selanjutnya ?" Laki – laki bersurai hitam panjang itu berkata dengan mimik serius yang dia punya.

"Lalu dengan Mizuki ? apa dia mengetahui sesuatu Madara ?" Hashirama terus mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Anak buahku hanya mengetahui dia mempunyai dendam pribadi dengan Uzumaki." Madara menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Klan Uzumaki telah membunuh tunangannya. Tidak ada yang tahu jelas pastinya siapa yang membantunya bisa keluar dari penjara lalu mengincar Kushina."

"Kita lihat apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Emas ataukah hanya arang." Hashirama kini mulai mengeluarkan taring tajamnya kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpuitis Baka Hashi. Petunjuk kita satu – satunya hanyalah si penghianat itu. Tapi akan sulit mencari tahu, surat yang kau kirimkan beberapa tahun lalu membuktikan kebenaran yang aku inginkan. Tetapi tetap saja menyingkirkan 'Penghianat' itu sehubungan dengan banyaknya anggota yang telah bersumpah setia pada 'nya' " Mata hitam Madara berubah menjadi merah darah dan terus berputar perlahan.

"Yang kita perlukan hanya seorang penyusup Jii- sama." Suara lugu menyeruak dari tenggorakan laki – laki ahh tidak lebih tepatnya bocah.

"Ah, tak kusangka anak kecil ini lebih pintar dibandingkan kau Madara." Hashirama meraih puncak kepala Itachi dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Yah penyusup, tapi tidak semudah itu Baka Hashi. Anak buahmu dan seluruh anggotamu sudah diketahui oleh penghianat itu." Madara menghela napas lelah akan kebodohan rival abadinya.

Hashirama tampak memperlihatkan senyum lima jari miliknya. Terlihat bodoh namun, sebenarnya dalam benaknya ia sedang memutar otak. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah mendapatkan pintu hanya tinggal mendapatkan kunci yang tepat untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan memperlihatkan rahasia dibaliknya. Ketiga orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing – masing tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedang terbaring diatas hospital bed itu telah mendengarkan dari awal hingga akhir dari pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Tangan mungil milikinya berusaha melepas alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang sebelumnya. Jari – jemarinya bergetar pelan saat membuat gerakan yang terbilang sulit untuk orang yang sedang terluka.

"A..ak..akkuu biisaa. Jii- sa..ma." suaranya yang serak dan terbata membuat seluruh kegiatan ketiga orang itu berhenti dan mengalihkan kepala mereka menuju arah suara. Hasirama bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu pula dengan Madara, yang tanpa sengaja ikut bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto. Letih itu lah yang tergambar jelas diwajah Naruto. Sedangkan kedua kakek nyentrik itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah terkejut dan ketidakpercayaan mereka akan apa yang mereka lihat. Bayangkan saja seorang anak kecil yang masih terbilang bocah itu terluka parah bahkan belum 48 jam ia sudah terbangun dan kondisi normal anak seusianya seharusnya bangun sekitar 2 hingga 3 hari kemudian, dilihat dari kondisi tubuhnya yang parah dan usianya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan bukan.

"Na...ru.. yang a..kan me..lakukan" suara parau miliknya menyadarkan kedua orang tua didepannya.

"Kau, benar – benar bukan bocah sembarangan." Suara Madara sedikit keluar dari karakter aslinya. Mata Sapphire itu melihat sayu ketiga orang yang berada didepannya. Tangannya masih terasa sakit, benaknya memikirkan seseorang yang berarti baginya.

'Kyuu-nii pasti sakit.' Pikir bocah pirang bermata biru. Hashirama menatap lekat mata biru laut milik Naruto, ia berpikir jauh kedalam semua persoalan ini. Dalam otaknya sekarang seolah sedang memutar film kisah dari Minato Namikaze, memutar perjalanan mereka hingga ketitik dimana kecelakaan ini terjadi. Ia percaya bahwa si penghianat dalam keluarga uchiha adalah kunci dari semua yang terjadi pada keluarga kecil milik putri kedua Kushina Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Hashirama ?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir kepala keluarga Uchiha, membuyarkan seluruh pemikirannya. Mata coklat tua itu menatap lekat wajah chabih cucu'nya,, melihat tekat yang telah dikeluarkan oleh seorang bocah, ya bocah kecil berdarah Uzumaki, Senju dan Namikaze, ternyata bukanlah perpaduan yang buruk rupanya.

"Kau yakin Naruto ?" Hashirama menanyakan kembali keputusan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Mengangguk lemah kepala kuning yang sedang menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Madara hanya memberikan seringai yang amat kejam pada keputusan bocah.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melatihnya secara langsung." Mata Onyx milik kepala klan Uchiha menatap si kepala klan Senju, bukan untuk meminta persetujuan, melainkan menegaskan pernyataannya. Terlebih ini berkaitan dengan klannya juga.

Hashirama mengangguk pelan, tangan besarnya mengusap pucuk kepala si pirang. Sedangkan Madara membantu Naruto kembali berbaring agar bisa kembali beristirahat.

"Setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dia akan kubawa ketempat latihan persembunyian klan ku. Shisui dan aku yang akan melatihnya. . ."

"Tidak, dia akan berlatih ditempat pertama kali kita bertarung Madara, baik 'penghianat' itu dan keluarga ku tidak akan ada yang tahu. Setuju atau tidak Mito, dan 3 orang dalam Klanku juga akan melatihnya. Setidaknya sebelum aku membawanya kedalam predator yang paling berbahaya." Wajah keduanya mengeras memikiran bahaya yang akan ditempuh seorang bocah yang mereka kenal.

 **NEW YORK. 00.45**

"KENAPA HANYA MEREKA BERDUA YANG MATI. BODOH ! ! !" suaranya menggema memenuhi ruangan ukura tersebut.

"..."

"BUKANKAH SUDAH AKU KATAKAN SISAKAN HANYA NAMIKAZE MINATO." Suara yang sama kembali membuat gema dalam ruangan bernuansa glamour. Kemarahan dan kekesalan jela – jelas tergambarkan dari pemicaraannya.

"..."

"KAU HANYA BISA MEMBUNUH ISTRI DAN ANAKNYA. KAU ITU IDIOT." Kata – kata kasar mulai mewarnai pembicaran orang itu dengan lawan bicaranya.

"..."

"MAAF, Ha.. IDIOT."

"..."

"Buat Minato kembali padaku. IDIOT." Percakapan itu berkahir dengan terbantingnya handphone miliknya. Mata silver itu berkilat di remang cahaya malam, wajahnya menyeringai kejam. Surai silver itu ikut begerak halus seirama angin malam kota.

"Kali Ini akan aku pastikan kau menjadi milikku. Blue sapphire." Ia berbisik.

TBC

 **Gomenasai lama sekali renka tidak update. Hahaha #tertawa tak bersalah. Sebenarnya cerita ini mau hiatus, karena kesibukan dunia nyata yang tak terelakkan, tapi karena baca reviews dari para senpai dan sensei jadi mau dilanjutin, sebenarnya sempet story block juga.**

 **Gomen ne para senpai dan sensei yang telah lama menunggu.**

 **Arigatou untuk para guest dan sempai yang mampir yaa.**

 **Sany migiukharin** **;** gomen sensei baru bisa memenuhi chap 3 dari sekian banyaknya waktu. Naru tidak akan trauma senpai tenang saja. Arigatou senpai telah mampir.

 **uchiha naruto** **;** Maaf senpai update kilat sepertinya sedikit sulit tapi diusahakan. Arigatou telah mampir.

 **Gadingtanuki** **;** senpai kepo... hahaha maaf senpai renka hanya bercanda. Jawabannya ada disini senpai, gomen memakan waktu lama.

 **Aikhazuna117** **;** Terima kasih senpai, untuk Update kilat sepertinya tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan kegiatan dunia nyata yang semakin membuat sulit membagi waktu. Tapi akan diusahakan. Arigatou senpai.

 **Sekali lagi renka ucapkan terima kasih untuk para sensei dan senpai yang telah memberikan kritik saran dan penyemangat buat renka. Renka usahakan update, tapi untuk kilat renka tidak berjanji, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**


End file.
